Yoru no Mukoi
by Yamielikai
Summary: Naruto es el descendiente directo de la rama de los Ángeles. Sus deseos de compañía lo llevarán a reunirse con sus hermanos dejando atrás a la persona que siempre lo amó. NaruxHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary: **Naruto es el descendiente directo de la rama de los Ángeles. Sus deseos de compañía lo llevarán a reunirse con sus hermanos dejando atrás a la persona que siempre lo amó. NaruxHina. -

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente los personajes no me pertenecen… BUAAA!!!!!ToT… pero haré lo mejor posible para crear historias de mundos alternativos… ¬¬ personalmente haré lo mejor posible para reunir el dinero y comprar todos los derechos… ¬¬…mh… iré a jugar la lotería…

**Título:** _**"Yoru no mukou"**__ ("Al otro lado de la noche")_

"**Yoru no mukou"**

Capítulo 1: _**Raíces del alma.**_

Mucha gente cree en la existencia de los ángeles y por siglos su presencia ha sido reservada sólo para aquellos que merecen ser dignos de observar los ojos azules, sinónimo de pureza y cercanía al cielo. Las nubes blancas son sólo estaciones de visión para los seres alados, sus estancias y aposentos están sobre las nubes y estrellas, sus corazones son tan puros y llenos de amor y honestidad que la Tierra no logra mezclarse con tal perfección.

-"¿qué haremos con él, hermano?"-

-"debes de traerlo…no puede quedarse allá abajo"-voltea y observa al mundo terrestre por la orilla de la plataforma.

-"Sorren… no puedo forzarlo… sabes que no está en mí hacer ese tipo de cosas"-se acerca y toma la mano de su hermano mayor.

-"lo sé Artífice… tus alas son las más puras…"-la atrae a su pecho y la abraza con ternura-"sé que a pesar de haber sido vástago de Lucifer… la pureza que mostró tu espíritu supera incluso a los hijos legítimos de Rhaziel"-le acaricia la mejilla a la chica.

-"gracias"-susurra con un sonrojo.

-"debes de traer a Arthis de regreso"-la suelta del abrazo para tomar los labios de la chica y besarlos-"muéstrale su naturaleza y tráelo"-la suelta.

-"así lo haré…prometo volver con nuestro hermano, Sorren"-le sonríe y sale del lugar.

El viento de primavera mece los árboles, esparciendo su aroma por todo el lugar, elevando las hojas del suelo y botando otras que se dejan llevar lentamente por la cálida brisa hasta algún sitio indefinido de la vida, un camino tan largo y corto; pero preciso y armonizado con las sonrisas de los habitantes de Konoha, una aldea como cualquier otra. Sin mucho y nada que narrar, completamente apacible y relajada. Quizás la única historia posible de contar, sea la de Kyuubi, demonio zorro de las 9 colas que estuvo a punto de acabar con la aldea y todas las personas que allí habitaban; pero en fin, esa es otra historia.

…_en una habitación de paredes, cielo y suelo blanco; un chico de 15 años se encontraba parado en medio de ella. Un chico de estatura promedio, cuerpo bien entrenado, piel trigueña, cabellos rubios dorados y unos transparentes ojos celestes que igualaban al cielo en pureza, su nombre, Naruto, el ya conocido portador del demonio de las 9 colas._

_-"¿qué lugar es este?"-_

_Sus pasos hacían eco en la habitación vacía, mientras avanzaban con emoción a la nada. Su caminata se aceleró a paso rápido, más rápido, trote, carrera…algo deseaba alcanzar, algo que sus ojos no veían._

_Algo detuvo su carrera. Una pluma. Una blanca y suave pluma descendía del cielo en blanco en frente de sus ojos._

_-"Arthis…"-se oyó en eco dentro de la habitación. Los ojos celestes del kitsune comenzaron a buscar la procedencia de la voz, mirando por todos los lados posibles. Delante, detrás, al lado, al otro, arriba y abajo; pero nada, nada parecía romper con la perfección de ese blanco utópico que decoraba cada mínimo rincón de aquel lugar._

_-"Arthis…"-se escuchó nuevamente y otra pluma descendió en frente de sus ojos cayendo ligeramente sobre el suelo._

_-"¿quién es?"-preguntó a la voz-"¿quién es Arthis?"-tomó la nueva pluma y con extrema curiosidad empezó a mirarla, por cada rincón, esquina, lado, cara y lateral; no dejó ni un solo lugar no visto. Algo le llamaba la atención de aquellas plumas y no dudaría en encontrar que era lo que se le hacía tan familiar en ellas._

_-"tú eres Arthis… eres el Ángel de Plata"-dijo la voz, ahora lográndose distinguir el tono de un chica-"eres el ángel más puro…eres parte de la Luz…"-la voz tenía una tonada suave, familiar y muy cariñosa-"iré por ti…sólo pido que me esperes…lo prometo…iré por la persona que más amo"-la voz cesó y las plumas desaparecieron transformándose en pequeños destellos que se introdujeron al interior del cuerpo de Naruto._

_-"vendrás…por mi"-…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"mh…"-se movió de lado a la cama-"eh?…"-abre los ojos al sentir la cálida brisa de verano tocar su rostro-"¿qué fue…qué fue ese sueño?…"-se sienta lentamente sobre la cama-"hace ya días que lo tengo…y…bueno…a cada instante varía"-toma pose de pensador-"mh…así que Arthis…"-se saca las sábanas de encima para sentarse a la orilla de la cama y encajar sus pies en las pantuflas de conejito que hace unas semanas atrás, Sakura le había obsequiado.

La cálida brisa se colaba por una rendija de la ventana, moviendo lentamente el velo que lograba chocar con la espalda del rubio, que miraba con ojos cansados al frente, recordando lo más posible su reciente sueño y encontrar alguna conexión con los anteriores.

Lentamente levanta la mirada y sube su mano derecha para tapar un bostezo. Se restriega los ojos y baja de la cama para dirigirse al baño, en él, abre la llave del lavamanos y se lava la cara, toma la toalla de manos del costado y se seca. Al verse el rostro en el espejo, notó que siempre que tenía aquellos sueños con esa chica, sus ojos destellaban de una manera inexplicable y su semblante se animaba de manera increíble. No le tomó mucha importancia y como acto seguido tomó el cepillo y la pasta de dientes para cepillarse y luego meterse a bañar.

…el vapor de agua de la ducha empañaba las ventanas y espejos del baño. Que relajante el agua caliente correr por cada músculo entumecido por el entrenamiento diario.

Las gotas de agua rodaban por la suave piel del rubio, marcando sus tenues músculos en un camino casi sensual hasta llegar al final e irse por el drenaje y así volver a comenzar.

En un suspiro, Naruto levanta la cabeza para recibir en su rostro la deliciosa agua con los ojos cerrados, llevando su sentido del tacto a la más cabal relajación.

-_"¿quién será la chica de mis sueños?… ¿y las plumas?… ¿qué quiere decir todo eso?…no lo entiendo"_-cerró la llave de la ducha y se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos pensando en el sueño, en lo que algunas de las gotas que escurrían de su cabello tocaran por completo su cuerpo.

Abrió la corredera de la ducha. Tomó una toalla y se la amarró a la cintura, tomó otra y se la puso en la cabeza. Restregándose el cabello con ella salió del baño.

-"te demoras demasiado en la ducha ¿sabías?"-

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-Naruto del susto retrocede cinco pasos- "¡¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?! ¡¡Dattebayo!!"- le gritó apuntándolo con la mano izquierda temblorosa y un sonrojo al ver el estado en el que su compañero lo había visto.

-"Kakashi-sensei me mandó a buscarte…sino miraste la hora… estás retrasado por más de 3 horas dobe"-cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en la muralla de la habitación.

-"eh?… ¿tres…tres horas?"-pestañeó repetidas veces para asimilar lo oído de su compañero.

-"así es…así que apresúrate en vestirte…te espero aquí"-cierra sus ojos en la misma posición en la cual se había apoyado.

-"hai…"-se acerca a un armario y saca unos bóxer limpios, una polera de color blanco y uno de sus habituales pantalones color naranja.

En la calle, las aves cantaban posadas en las ramas de los árboles felices de encontrar sombra en un tan caluroso día.

Naruto ya estaba completamente vestido y para sorpresa total de Sasuke, no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que estuvo vistiéndose.

Conociendo a Naruto, era un hablador de primera, siempre tenía algo que contar; pero en esta ocasión el silencio de Naruto, que en un momento le pareció genial, ahora le incomodaba. Algo no estaba bien con su amigo.

-"oye"-le habló secamente.

-"…me pongo mi protector de la hoja y estoy listo…"-le responde mientras amarraba su cinta en la frente-"ya estoy listo… vámonos antes que los demás se enfaden más conmigo"-le sonríe.

-"no me refiero a eso"-

-"eh?…"-su semblante cambia a uno de asombro.

-"¿qué te pasa?"-sus ojos negros se cargan sobre los celestes de Naruto, que al recibirlos desvió la mirada hacia las llaves de la casa.

-"nada…no me pasa nada dattebayo"-toma las llaves y abre la puerta-_"si le digo a Sasuke que me atormenta un sueño de seguro se burlaría de mi"_-

-"¿por qué no me dices la verdad?"-lo toma por la muñeca para detenerlo.

-"es que…yo…"-duda al ver los ojos preocupados de su amigo.

-"sino quieres decirlo ahora está bien… pero Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan se darán cuenta…no sabes actuar"-

-"mh… está bien"-Sasuke le suelta la muñeca y presta atención a las palabras de su amigo-"lo que sucede… es que hace casi dos meses que tengo un sueño…un sueño que avanza cada una semana"-baja la vista al suelo.

-"¿un sueño?… ¿qué sucedía en el sueño?"-se acerca a Naruto.

-"yo… estaba en una habitación completa de blanco, como si fuese la nada, comienzo a correr con emoción…no sé que es lo que hay al final del camino; pero me hace feliz el saber que tengo que llegar al final…"-se detiene.

-"¿qué hay al final?"-

-"aún no lo sé… pero aparecen plumas… unas plumas blancas como la nieve que se me hacen familiares…"-

-"¿plumas?"-

-"sí…"-asiente lentamente-"…y cuando tomo la segunda, una voz llama a Arthis… no sé quien sea…en realidad… en el sueño de hoy me enteré que se refería a mí…"-empuñas sus manos- "no sé lo que quiere decir… no sé lo que significa "Arthis" y menos el significado del Ángel de Plata"-levanta la mirada y con una sonrisa fingida encara a Sasuke-"lo siento… ahora si quieres te puedes burlar… como siempre lo haces, es tonto mortificarse por un sueño"-suspira profundo-"vamos…antes que los demás se enfaden de verdad dattebayo"-

Sasuke sólo asiente y sigue a su amigo.

Las palabras de Naruto se le grabaron en el cerebro, esos nombres los había escuchado antes y no lograba acordarse donde.

-"_¿dónde los oí antes?… estoy seguro que Arthis es algo importante…no logro recordar de donde es…pero…"_-levanta la vista para observar la espalda Naruto-_"¿qué tiene que ver Naruto con Arthis?"-_

…Sakura y Kakashi-sensei esperaban al resto del equipo en el puente de siempre. El rostro de la pelirrosada estaba casi deforme por la ira.

-_"ya casi me acostumbro a que Kakashi-sensei llegue tarde…pero…que Naruto llegue una hora más atrasado que Kakashi-sensei…grrr… ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE PUEDA HACERNOS ALGO ASÍ?!…"-_

El peliplateado seguía su lectura del "Icha –Icha Paradise" despreocupado por completo. Pasaba hoja tras hoja y la brisa húmeda del río que corría bajo ellos, le hacía fácil soportar el calor del verano.

El cierre repentino del libro asusta a Sakura, quien lo mira al instante-"ya llegaron"-señala con la vista a Sasuke en compañía de Naruto.

-"eh?… ¡Sasuke-kun!"-se alegra la ojiverde-"y…"-frunce el ceño- "Naruto-kun"-

-"perdonen la demora…tuve unos inconvenientes dattebayo"-dice pasando su mano detrás de su cabeza.

-"bueno…al menos están todos…así que la misión de hoy…"-Sasuke lo interrumpe levantando la mano-"¿qué pasa Sasuke?"-

-"quiero saber si conoce a Arthis"- Naruto se alteró y miró a Sasuke con molestia en sus ojos.

-"¿te refieres al Ángel de Plata?"-le cuestiona Kakashi con naturalidad, alertando la atención del rubio.

-"así es… no estoy seguro de donde proviene…pero he escuchado ese nombre antes"-

-"¿dónde lo oíste?"- Naruto mira a Sasuke y este cierra sus ojos y suelta una risa.

-"el de la duda era yo… ¿no cree sensei?"-abre sus ojos para encarar el rostro de su maestro.

-"bueno…pues si quieres saber…te diré lo que sé"-

-"¿de verdad sabes quién es el Ángel de Plata? Dattebayo"-

-"escuchen… Arthis es el nombre astral del Ángel de Plata… es básicamente una leyenda mundial…así que les diré eso"-hace una pausa para tomar aire- "se dice que el Ángel de Plata es uno de los descendientes de la primera rama de los seres alados; pero por razones que los humanos desconocen…desapareció de entre sus hermanos y cayó en la Tierra"-

-"¿sabe por qué razón?"-pregunta Sakura con curiosidad.

-"pues…como nadie sabe la razón oficial…muchas personas han inventado respuesta a la caída del ser alado a la Tierra…"-

-"siga… ¿qué ocurrió después?"-

-"calma Sasuke ya sigo… este ángel cayó a Tierra cuando era un bebé y de eso ya habrían pasado 15 años…"-

Sakura enarca una ceja y pone sus manos en su cintura-"¿qué tiene ese ángel que lo hace tan famoso?"-

-"tiene poderes que provienen…"-Naruto lo interrumpe con un susurro.

-"…de la Luz"-

-"…eh?…pues sí… parece que Naruto conoce a Arthis"-sonríe-"…esta leyenda nació cuando hace 15 años el niño que se encontró estaba durmiendo desnudo sobre un lecho de plumas plateadas…nadie sabe que ocurrió con ese niño, ni mucho menos donde está o quien es, por eso que se catalogó como leyenda"-

-"y…"-Naruto llamó la atención de todos los demás-"¿sus hermanos lo han buscado?"-

-"nadie lo sabe… pero al parecer se han olvidado de su hermano"-pone una mano bajo su mentón-"pero bueno…eso no es nuestro problema… así que vamos a nuestra misión"-

…el cielo se teñía de rojo anaranjado cuando Naruto caminaba solo, de regreso a su casa. Parecía ido, demasiado pensativo para ser él. Sus pasos lentos y precisos guiados por un rostro fijo y casi inexpresivo.

-"konnichiwa…Na-Naruto-kun…"-llamó la voz de una chica haciendo que Naruto volteara para responder el saludo.

-"eh?…hola Hinata-chan… hace tiempo que no te veía dattebayo"-se acerca a la chica provocando en esta un sonrojo acompañado de una dulce sonrisa-"vaya… estás un poco más alta…y tu cabello creció"-le sonríe- "te ves bien"-

-"eh!…mh…arigatou"-junta sus manos sobre su pecho-"regresé…esta mañana… de una…una misión con…con los demás"-

-"¿de veras?…que buena onda…últimamente he tenido puras misiones de clase D…¬¬ me siento algo ofendido con la Hokage"-Hinata soltó una risa- "¿te gustaría ir a Ichiraku conmigo?"-

-"¿ah…ah…comer ramen?"- Naruto asiente con su sonrisa zorruna-_"una… ¿una cita con Naruto?…es la mejor bienvenida que he tenido"_-asiente tímidamente.

En una caminata alegre, la pareja llega a Ichiraku. Toman asiento y piden una orden doble de ramen.

El sol casi desaparecía por completo, mostrando la primera estrella de la noche y una mezcla de azul con rojizo vino.

-"…y eso sucedió hoy día dattebayo"-sonríe y Hinata se contagia.

-"vaya…de…de verdad… que a Naruto-kun le suceden cosas…extrañas"-el rubio marcó mentalmente la palabra "extrañas", cambiando abruptamente su sonrisa por un rostro dolido-"eh?…Naruto-kun"-le toma la mano-"¿dije…dije algo…algo malo?"-mira al kitsune con preocupación.

-"mh…"-mira al vendedor-"gracias por la cena…"-paga y mira a Hinata para que la siguiera.

-_"¿qué te sucede Naruto-kun?…no me gusta ver que sufres…me duele"-_

El manto nocturno envolvió por completo el cielo de Konoha y acompañó a Naruto y Hinata por las calles de la aldea en completo silencio.

Naruto parecía sentirse bien al lado de la ojiblanca, sin embargo a ella le incomodaba el triste silencio que profesaba su querido rubio.

-"Na-Naruto-kun… ¿estás…estás bien?"-lo tomó del brazo para detener su caminata.

-"yo…la verdad… Hinata-chan… ¿crees en los ángeles?"-le lanzó la pregunta de manera instantánea, dejando en blanco a la chica.

-"¿Ángeles?"-repite sorprendida.

-"si… los ángeles…aquellos seres alados que se comentan en los mitos y leyendas antiguas"-mira el cielo estrellado.

-"yo…si creo en ellos"-respondió con tal decisión que hizo que Naruto la mirara de repente, completamente sorprendido por las palabras-"quizás suene tonto…pero…pero yo…"-Naruto se paró frente a la chica para mirar por completo las facciones de la Hyuuga-"…cuando era una niña… yo vi…yo vi un ángel…era…"-se detuvo para recordar en su mente al ángel que conoció en su infancia.

…_una pequeña de siete años, corría por el jardín de su casa con una pelota de color rojo en las manos. Descuidadamente pisó una roca y se tropezó, dejando caer la pelota detrás de unos enormes árboles que cuidaban sus padres._

_La pequeña se pone de pie y se quita el polvo que cubrió sus prendas por la caída._

_-"eh?… ¿dónde cayó mi pelota?"-mira a todos lados y no la ve por ningún sitio. Empieza a caminar hacia el frente, mirando hacia los lados, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en un brillo rojo detrás de unas ramas de los árboles-"allí está…"-se alegra y corre hacia el brillo._

_La pequeña se adentra al pequeño bosque que cuidaban sus padres para buscar su tan querida pelota._

_Una brillante luz la cegó por unos segundos. Al volver a ver, un joven de aproximadamente 17 años, alto, piel blanca, ojos azules como zafiros y cabellos rubios como el oro y un bello par de alas blancas que por cada leve movimiento despedía plumas brillantes. _

_El joven tenía la pelota en sus manos y miraba con ternura a la pequeña._

_-"esa…esa pelota…es mía…"-le dice con algo de temor-"¿me la podrías devolver?"-_

_El ángel se acercó a la niña, se hincó y le acarició su cabeza-"¿cómo te llamas?"-le acarició la mejilla-"me llamo Sorren… el Ángel de la Ternura"-acaricia los labios de la pequeña._

_-"yo…me llamo Hinata…Hinata Hyuuga"-le sonríe con un sonrojo._

_-"que nombre más lindo…"-sonríe-"por eso te mereces un beso"-se acercó y besó tiernamente los labios de la pequeña-"…eres la Dulzura…"-le extiende su pelota-"toma… esto es tuyo…ten más cuidado, podrías lastimarte si te caes nuevamente… adiós Hinata"-le devuelve la pelota y desaparece luego de dejar caer algunas plumas en la tierra del jardín._

_-"era…un ángel"-_

…

-"¿cómo era el ángel? Dattebayo"-la miró con curiosidad.

-"era… rubio y de ojos azules zafiro…en esa época…yo…yo tenía siete años… y él…parecía un…un chico de 17 o 18 años…"-baja la mirada-"¿me…me crees?"-aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

-"si…"-Hinata levantó la mirada y ve un sincero brillo en los ojos celestes del rubio-"ahora…ahora no podría decirte como es que te creo…pero es la verdad dattebayo… te lo juro"-le toma la mano, llenándole el rostro de un significativo sonrojo-"¿te gustaría ir a mi casa? …aún no es muy tarde… y me prestaron una película muy buena dattebayo… todavía no la veo ¿te gustaría verla conmigo?"-le sonríe-_"de todas la personas que están cerca de mí…Hinata es la única a la que puedo contarle cosas sin temer a algo por su parte"_-camina con ella hasta su casa-_"espero que esto recompense en parte lo que haces por mí"_-

En cosa de minutos llegan a la casa de Naruto. Busca las llaves de la casa en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Las saca y abre la puerta-"ah!…por cierto"-cierra la puerta haciendo que Hinata lo mirara-"puede que esté algo desordenado y sucio"-sonríe con una gotita en la sien.

-"daijoubu Naruto-kun…vivir solo debe de ser complicado…"-sonríe con dulzura-"…es normal que el departamento de un chico…que…que viva solo…esté algo…desordenado"-esto relaja el semblante del rubio.

El kitsune abre nuevamente la puerta, entra y luego le sigue la ojiblanca para cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Se podía observar a simple vista un sillón de color vainilla de tres cuerpos, con una chaqueta encima. Hacia la izquierda, una pequeña mesa y dos sillas, detrás el refrigerador con figuritas magnéticas pegadas. Más al fondo se encontraba la cocina, al lado una puerta semi abierta, que mostraba el baño y perpendicular a esas puertas, se encontraba la habitación de Naruto.

El rubio deja las llaves de la casa sobre la mesa y se quita la chaqueta para dejarla al lado de la otra-"está más ordenado que de costumbre…"-abre el refrigerador-"…esta mañana no alcancé a desayunar…mh… ¿te apetece algo de comer mientras vemos la película?"-mira a Hinata que estaba parada en medio del salón, observando el lugar con sorpresa y dedicación.

-"eh?…si…"-asiente tímidamente.

-"ok dattebayo… tengo palomitas que se hacen en microondas…y bebida"-saca la bebida del refrigerador y la deja sobre la mesa.

-"quieres… ¿quieres que te ayude?"-le pregunta la chica al ver al rubio buscando las cosas.

-"no es necesario… eres mi invitada…y te consentiré…"-le sonríe- "puedes ir a mi habitación mientras tanto… allí está el televisor y el reproductor de DVD"-la Hyuuga asiente y entra a la habitación del rubio.

La chica camina y se detiene en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Naruto-_"no puedo creer que esté a punto de entrar aquí… jamás… ni en mis más morbosos sueños con Naruto, soñé en tener la posibilidad de entrar en este lugar y estar solos…"_-traga saliva y entra por completo en la habitación.

La ventana de la pieza estaba abierta y el viento nocturno de verano mecía el velo que chocaba con las sábanas desordenadas de la cama, que se mezclaban con el pijama y algunas toallas.

-"de verdad que no tuvo tiempo de nada"-soltó una dulce risa-"bueno…ahora que estoy aquí…recogeré algo"-toma las toallas-"están húmedas…"-se las acerca al rostro-"_mh… el olor de Naruto está impregnado por completo en ellas…"_-las cuelga, una sobre una silla y la más húmeda en el marco de la ventana, para que se secara más rápido.

La Hyuuga toma el pijama del rubio, lo dobla y deja sobre el asiento de la silla para regresar a la cama y ponerse a hacerla.

-"¡ya están listas las palomitas! Dattebayo"-mira a Hinata hacer su cama-"oh…lo olvidé…"-deja la bandeja con la comida en el escritorio-"no tienes por qué hacer eso…"-le pone la mano en el hombro.

-"no te preocupes…para mí…para mí hacer las camas es algo normal…"-coloca las almohadas-"además…ya…ya acabé"-se sienta en la orilla de la cama recién hecha.

-"de verdad no tenías por qué molestarte…dattebayo"-camina hasta el televisor y coloca los cables del DVD en los portales del televisor-"ya está dattebayo…"-toma una caja que estaba sobre el televisor, la abre y saca un DVD que introduce en el reproductor, toma los controles remoto, los arroja a la cama y va por la bandeja que dejó sobre el escritorio-"ahora…¡¡la película!! ¡Dattebayo!-se sube a la cama seguido por Hinata.

-"¿de qué se trata la película?…"-toma su vaso de bebida y lo deja en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

-"no lo sé…"-toma la caja-"pero se llama "El Monte de las sombras"…parece que es una película de terror"…-mira el rostro de la Hyuuga.

-"¿quién te la prestó?"-

-"Iruka-sensei…me dijo que no la viera solo…"-deja la caja a un lado y entra al menú de la película con el control remoto.

-"¿I-Iruka-sensei?… ¿él…él te la prestó?… ¿de verdad?"-mira a Naruto, quien tenía la mira fija en las opciones de la pantalla.

-"en serio dattebayo… Iruka-sensei me la prestó"-coloca los subtítulos y luego play a la película-"ya comenzó… espero no te disgusten las películas de terror"-mira de reojo a la ojiblanca.

-"no…no te preocupes…no…no me molestan en lo más mínimo"-come unas palomitas.

Las estrellas estaban fijas en el firmamento nocturno de Konoha. La luna llena iluminaba las calles a esas horas y uno que otro transeúnte regresaba a su casa.

La luz del televisor podía verse desde la calle, tonalidades que variaban del azul, celeste, rojo y otros tonos del mismo resaltaban de la pantalla y se reflejaban en los muros y salían por la ventana.

Las horas pasaban y ya se hacía presente la madrugada.

-"que buena la película…"-toma los vasos y los coloca en la bandeja que Naruto trajo en un comienzo-"Iruka-sensei…tiene buen gusto…para las películas"-sonríe.

-"eso parece"-ve la hora en el reloj despertador-"¡¡son las 2 de la madrugada!!"-

-"¡¿q-qué?!"-abre sus ojos por la sorpresa, mientras Naruto se baja de la cama-"¡no…no puede ser!… mi padre me matará"-Naruto toma la bandeja de las manos de Hinata.

-"eh?… ¿pero tu padre no estaba de viaje? Dattebayo"-le mira con una ceja levantada.

-"oh!…es cierto…lo había olvidado"-mira el suelo-"pero de todas formas es demasiado tarde… no puedo ir sola a casa a estas horas"-Naruto deja la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

-"si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche…"-la mira con ternura mientras toma de nuevo la bandeja y camina hacia la cocina.

Hinata estaba helada-_"yo… ¿quedarme en la casa de Naruto-kun?…a…a… ¿dormir?"_-su corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido y salió lo más rápido posible detrás del rubio-"pero…yo…yo no puedo aceptar"-Naruto lavaba los vasos y los platos que hace poco habían ocupado.

-"de verdad…dattebayo… no hay problema…puedes usar uno de mis pijamas y puedes dormir en mi cama"-cierra la llave y se seca las manos.

-"pero… ¿dónde dormirás tú?-lo mira tímidamente.

-"mh…pues…"-piensa-"¡en el sofá!"-le sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientes y una radiante sonrisa, al puro estilo Pepsodent-"si quieres puedes lavar tu ropa… como hace calor… de seguro estará seca para mañana por la mañana"-regresa a la habitación, dejando a una Hinata en estado casi de parálisis general.

Segundos más tarde, la pelinegra reaccionó y siguió al rubio a la habitación, encontrándose con un Naruto sin polera y sin protector de Konoha en la frente, realmente, una exquisitez de hombre.

La pobre chica quedó en estado catatónico, más roja que semáforo y con casi una hemorragia nasal de grandes proporciones-"_oh cielos…oh cielos…oh cielos…morí y acabo de ver a los ángeles…"_ (N/A: ToT que envidia Hinata)

Naruto ve el rostro de la chica y se acerca hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro-"¿estás bien? Dattebayo"-no recibió respuesta de la chica-"estás muy roja…"-toca la frente de Hinata con la suya-"tienes algo de temperatura…deberías recostarte…"-se acerca al armario y saca una polera y unos pantalones costos-"toma… puedes dormir con eso"

La chica al fin regresa de su estado-"eh?…si…gracias"-recibe las prendas-"¿dónde…dónde me cambio?"

-"puedes cambiarte en el baño si quieres…deja tu ropa en el canasto la lavaré cuando salgas"-se acerca a la silla y toma la parte de arriba de su pijama y se lo coloca. Hinata lo miraba con fascinación-"eh?… ¿pasa algo?"-la chica da un espasmo al ser sorprendida.

-"eh?…no…nada…voy…voy a cambiarme"-va al baño. Entra y cierra la puerta tras de sí, para luego apoyarse y soltar un enorme suspiro-"ah…santo cielo…_Naruto-kun es tan atractivo…tan sexy…no sabía que su espalda fuera tan grande…"_-se desabrocha la chaqueta y la deja en la canasta, lo mismo hace con su polera, quedando solo con sus pescadores y el sostén-_"ha cambiado mucho desde que éramos unos niños…sus ojos son un poco más serios e inspiran confianza…"_-se quita los pescadores y los deja junto a las demás prendas, quedando tan sólo en ropa interior. Mira el suelo y luego voltea para verse en el espejo-_"yo… ¿yo también he cambiado? …"_-mira su figura y logra apreciarse una Hinata de bellos ojos blancos que hacen contraste con sus largos cabellos negros con reflejos azules, un busto envidiable y una silueta similar a Afrodita-_"si…si he cambiado…pero… ¿Naruto-kun se habrá fijado más allá de mi rostro y altura?"_-su rostro se aflige-_"oh…por dios… si tan sólo pudiera decirle lo que siento cuando estoy con él"_-cierra sus ojos y junta sus manos en su pecho.

En la habitación de Naruto los pensamientos no varían mucho de los de Hinata.

Nuestro rubio se encontraba recostado en la cama mirando hacia el techo, explorando su mente, sentimientos y recientes sueños.

Sus ojos mostraban un vacío interno enorme, que se ocultaba tras esa siempre alegre sonrisa que lograba convencer a todos a su alrededor, sonrisas falsas que ocultan todo el dolor del pasado y tratan de ver la alegría del presente.

_-"¿qué soñaré esta noche?… ¿lograré conocer a la chica que me busca?…diablos… necesito saber que es el Ángel de Plata"_-Hinata ya había salido del baño y estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del rubio, llamándolo; pero este estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no la escuchó.

-"Naruto-kun…"-repitió casi por quinta vez-"¿se habrá dormido?"-se acerca al chico lentamente-"¿Naruto-kun?"-se hinca en el suelo y se apoya en las rodillas del chico. El cambio de temperatura sobre sus piernas fue tan abrupto que Naruto se sentó improvisadamente y por la fuerza del movimiento, ambos labios se unieron encajando perfectamente. Ambos se miraban a los ojos estando con sus bocas unidas. ¿Qué hacer? Sus cuerpos no respondían a movimiento alguno.

_-"Na-Na-Naruto-kun…me…me está…me está besando… ¿qué-qué debo hacer?… ¿es correcto esto?…"_-la chica estaba perpleja.

-_"no…………maldición… ¿qué hice?… de seguro Hinata-chan me odiará por el resto de mi vida dattebayo…pero…"_-se separa de un salto, dejando sin aliento a la Hyuuga, que seguía mirando el rostro del rubio sorprendida por lo recién acontecido-"Hinata…yo…yo… no fue mi intención…fue…fue un accidente"-balbuceaba al intentar disculparse-"yo…yo no quería besarte…o sea… es que… me gustó…pero… ¡no que estoy diciendo!… por favor… Hinata-chan…perdóname"-sus disculpas fueron interrumpidas por una mano de la chica que acariciaba la mejilla izquierda del rubio, con un sonrojo y una dulce sonrisa, descolocando por completo al chico-"Hinata-chan ore…"-el dedo índice de la chica calló las palabras del kitsune.

-"Naruto-kun…yo… yo no estoy molesta…"-el rostro del rubio expresó asombro-"watashi… watashi… Naruto-kun…watashi"-baja la mirada a sus rodillas. Naruto esperaba las palabras hirientes de Hinata, que tal vez incluirían algún golpe de su parte, actos comprensibles para él-"…watashi…"-sube de improviso la mirada y la choca con la azul-"…Naruto-kun… watashi daisuki…"-los ojos del rubio, destellaron de felicidad al oír esas palabras dirigidas a él, sin embargo no sabía la razón de que su corazón brincara de tal manera, si siempre vio en Hinata a una amiga, ¿o es que confundió sus sentimientos?

-"Hinata…"-la chica lo interrumpió tocando su rodilla.

-"yo… siempre he estado enamorada de ti…"-los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par por la declaración-"siempre te observé desde lejos… yo…yo… tenía miedo que me rechazaras… y…y…mi personalidad tímida… no me dejaba acercarme a ti… y mucho menos… y mucho menos decirte lo que sentía… era feliz con saber…que era…que era tu amiga… aún sabiendo…que…que te gustaba Sakura-chan"-se pone de pie-"yo…"-se tapa la boca-" creo…no debí… lo siento"-iba a salir corriendo de la habitación cuando Naruto la toma de la muñeca y la hala hacia atrás, haciendo que su espalda chocara con su pecho-"Naruto-kun…"-los brazos de Naruto rodearon el cuello y la cintura de la ojiblanca.

-"no es cierto…"-esconde su rostro en el cuello de la chica-"ya no me gusta Sakura-chan… es verdad… ella es sólo mi amiga y compañera de equipo"-un silencio tenso se creó en esos instantes-"onegai… no te vayas… no me abandones como los demás"-la chica se sorprendió a la petición del rubio-"yo…creí que te quería como mi amiga… pero…pero…"-muerde su labio inferior-"me equivoqué… cuando dijiste que me querías… mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y fuerte, que parecía que iba a explotar… cuando te alejaste… un pensamiento llegó a mi mente… "no quiero que Hinata se vaya de mi lado"…y recién lo entendí…"-

-"Na-Naruto-kun"-su corazón latía a mil por segundo y un sabor dulce se esparcía por todo su interior.

-"…lo entendí… ahora sé que la persona que quiero…eres tú"-un espasmo por parte de la chica fue la respuesta a la correspondencia de Naruto.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos, disfrutando el calor y olor del otro, unos leves sollozos llamaron la atención del rubio, que soltó de inmediato a la Hyuuga y voltearla para verle el rostro-"Hinata…ore"

Lágrimas corrían por las blancas mejillas de la chica, acompañadas de una dulce sonrisa y un adorable sonrojo.

Hinata cerró sus ojos y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, encajando sus labios con los suyos en un inexperto beso lleno de ternura y amor.

Los brazos de la chica rodeaban el cuello del rubio y los de él subían y bajaban por la espalda de Hinata, recorriéndola y memorizándola, atrayéndola más y más a su cuerpo.

Las suaves y delicadas manos de la Hyuuga se enredaban en los rubios cabellos del kitsune, desordenándolos y llenando su piel de aquel embriagante aroma del que era dueño tal belleza de hombre.

Sus labios se movían lenta pero armónicamente a la par que una caricia descendía por la mejilla del rubio, diciéndole en silencio que necesitaba respirar. Sus bocas se separaron y un leve ronroneo de Hinata hizo sonreír y sonrojar a Naruto.

-"¿eres feliz?"-le preguntó el kitsune en lo que arreglaba uno de los cabellos de la ojiblanca.

-"con toda mi alma… mi…mi corazón todavía no deja de palpitar con esa fuerza… y siento a mis piernas temblar de emoción… ¿esto es real?"-cierra sus ojos con fuerza y junta sus manos sobre su pecho.

Naruto la mira con ternura y con lentitud toma el rostro de Hinata con sus dos manos para levantarlo y hacer chocar sus miradas-"te lo juro… te juro que esto es real…"-le besa tiernamente la frente-"…siente…"-le toma la mano derecha y se la pone sobre su pecho-"estos latidos son reales…"-una sonrisa se creó en los labios de la chica, mientras que unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-"estos sentimientos son de verdad… dattebayo"-le quita las lágrimas con cálidos besos que relajaron los tensos músculos de la chica.

-"Na-Naruto…"-acaricia las mejillas del chico y con su boca semiabierta recibía cada beso en sus ojos, mejillas, comisura de labios y luego de lleno en sus labios, para empujarlo lentamente hasta la cama y caer encima de él, sin soltar en ningún momento los dulces labios que al fin habían correspondido a sus sentimientos.

-_"no sabía que Hinata podía ser así de apasionada… realmente es fabulosa…se posiciona sobre mí como si fuese su presa… y sus labios se dejan llevar tímidamente por los míos…"_

_-"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…si supieras cuan feliz estoy… si supieras cuanto era lo que deseaba probar de tus labios……si en este momento supieras cuanto es lo que te amo…cuanto es lo que te deseo…oh Naruto… no quiero dejarte ir… nunca jamás…"_ –se deja caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio, completamente sin aliento, sacando un notable sonrojo en el primero, al sentir como el bien dotado busto de Hinata caía sobre su bien entrenado pecho.

-"con la chaqueta que usas no se te notan tanto tus pechos dattebayo"-la chica se sonroja y se sienta de inmediato.

-"go…gomene"-se cohíbe.

El kitsune se sienta y abraza a Hinata por la espalda-"que no te de pena mostrar tus atributos… aunque…"-hace una pausa-"si los demás te ven… me pondría celoso"-Hinata suelta una risita antes de recargar su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-"si…si es para ti… no me importaría…mostrar algo más"-Naruto se ríe antes de ver el reloj de la habitación.

-"será mejor que vaya a lavar tu ropa… van a ser las 3 de la madrugada"-le besa la nuca antes de separar el abrazo y dirigirse al baño por la canasta de ropa sucia-"será mejor que duermas dattebayo…"

-"Na-Naruto"-el aludido mira a la chica-"¿por-por qué no lavas mañana por la mañana? …es demasiado tarde… y no acabarás antes de las 4"

-"pero… ¿qué te pondrás mañana?"

-"por ahora estoy bien con tu ropa…"-se mira-"aunque me quede algo grande… me gusta tu olor"-una sonrisa, más un sonrojo y un suspiro demuestra que Naruto se convenció de las palabras de Hinata.

-"de acuerdo…"-apaga la luz de la habitación, dejando que se iluminara con el brillo de la luna-"buenas noches…"-se acerca a Hinata para besarle los labios antes de salir de allí-"que duermas bien"-la mano de Hinata toma de la muñeca del rubio, deteniéndolo en seco-"eh?"

-"te… ¿te quedarías esta noche conmigo?"-esconde su sonrojo tapándose su rostro con la sábana-"onegai… Naruto-kun"

-"¿de verdad?"-la mira con inocencia y esta asiente tímidamente-"de acuerdo…"-abre las tapas y se acuesta al lado de la ojiblanca, quien de inmediato se acerca al rubio y lo toma de un brazo para acurrucarse entre el hombro y cuello del muchacho que al sentir la dulce caricia se acuesta de lado para abrazar a la chica por la cintura-"daisuki"-le susurró en el oído antes de quedarse dormido.

Continuará…


	2. soy artifice

**Sumary: **Naruto es el descendiente directo de la rama de los Ángeles. Sus deseos de compañía lo llevarán a reunirse con sus hermanos dejando atrás a la persona que siempre lo amó. NaruxHina. -

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de mi propiedad……siii…me pertenecen…XD……me gané la lotería y compré sus derechos…. Oh si…. Al fin la historia es mía….

-¬¬ eh?… ¿decías?-

-etto… Masashito-sama? U-

-¬¬ nunca he puesto en venta los derechos…… ¿qué te pasa niña oportunista?-

-pero…. ¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!...-

-O.O eh?

-¡¡PAPÁ!!... ¡¡soy tu hija ilegítima!!... ¡¡¡Regálame a Naruto y CIA para navidad!!!-

-O.o ¡¡esta niña está loca!!...-

-¬¬ está bien…. No soy tu hija…. ¡¡¡TÍO DE MI ALMA!!!... DEME A NARUTO…-

-O.o ¿sobrina?-toma su celular y llama al 131- mochi-mochi??… hai… necesito que traigan de inmediato una ambulancia…… eh?...hai…. ¿tienen camisa de fuerza?… ok…. Arigatou…-cuelga.

-O.O ¡¿ME METERÁS AL MANICOMIO?!...

Llega una ambulancia y entre tres enfermeros le colocan a nuestra autora una camisa de fuerza y le encierran en la parte trasera del auto.

- si… te metí al manicomio… así dejarás de molestar por los derechos de autor XD… estarás en compañía de otras locas escritoras como tú…-risa estrepitosamente maquiavélica-MUAJAJAJAJA………-

-O.O pero…pero…-los enfermeros se subieron al volante-…JURO QUE SALDRÉ…. Y ESOS DERECHOS SERÁN MÍOS…... NARUTO ME PERTENECERÁ TARDE O TEMPRANO…. O.O eso sonó mal…NO IMPORTA… ME VENGARÉ…… LO JURO... Y SINO…. QUE A SAKURA LE CAIGA UN RAYO, SASUKE SE COMA A NARUTO Y FORME UN TRÍO CON HINATA…..-la ambulancia se la lleva mientras seguía dando gritos que ya casi ni se escuchaban con la lejanía del auto.

Masashi saca una libreta de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón y un lápiz del otro.

-bien… un trío de Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata….mh… buena idea-se va del lugar.

**Título:** _**"Yoru no mukou"**__ ("Al otro lado de la noche")_

"**Yoru no mukou"**

Capítulo 2: _**Soy Artífice.**_

…_corría y corría por el pasillo en blanco. Se detuvo en medio de él y empezó a mirar por todos lados._

_-"¿dónde estás?"-preguntó de un grito al vacío-"otra vez estoy aquí… dime donde te encuentras…"-hablaba solo mientras seguía mirando el lugar esperando encontrar algún cambio en ese blanco de ensueño._

_Como nada cambió, empezó a correr nuevamente, pero su mirada se fijó en su lado izquierdo. Correr sin mirar al frente._

_Plam!!_

_El chico chocó con algo, más bien alguien._

_-"eh?…gomenasai"-se levanta y al abrir los ojos, estos se abren por la sorpresa-"¿Hi…Hinata-chan?"_

_-"¿Naruto-kun?…"-el rubio le ofrece la mano y esta le acepta para abrazarse al pecho de su rubio-"¿qué lugar es este?…… jamás había estado aquí antes"_

_-"no te preocupes……nada malo te pasará…… te lo prometo…"-la abrazó con fuerza._

_Una brisa cálida los rodeó. Un brillo dorado apareció justo para alumbrarlos y de él comenzaron a caer plumas. Una cantidad incontable de plumas blancas como la nieve que recién cae en invierno._

_-"eh?… ¿plu…plumas?"-la chica no entendía._

_-"otra vez…"-murmuró._

_Una tarareo dulce empezó a escucharse, una hermosa melodía que provenía de la luz._

_-"Arthis……"-susurró entre la canción-"el Ángel de Plata"-la luz se extinguió._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La ventana abierta había secado por completo la toalla que Hinata había colocado allí. El velo casi transparente se mecía en un vals constante que le hacía llevar la tibia brisa que el verano traía.

-"mh…"-se oyó. Un chico rubio dormido al lado de la que hace unas cuantas horas atrás era su amiga.

El rubio volteó, quedando con el brazo casi por completo en el cuello de la chica, mientras que su rostro se acomodó entre el hombro y cuello, muy cerca de su oído. Dejando escapar un suspiro provocado por el sueño.

-"eh?…"-una cálida respiración le erizaba los cabellos de su nuca y algo pesado se recargaba en su cuello-"_¿qué sucede?…… ¿dónde estoy?"_-no logra abrir sus ojos, está tan cansada por el trasnoche, que no podía siquiera mover un ojo sin tener que acumular mucho esfuerzo en hacerlo-"_ah!…es cierto……estoy en casa de Naruto-kun…y…y me correspondió_…"-se sonroja de solo recordarlo-"_además……duermo a su lado…estoy tan feliz…"_-volteó su rostro sólo para ver el apacible de Naruto al dormir. Una sonrisa se formuló en sus labios al ver como Naruto lucía tan calmado, tranquilo y con un brillo especial en su piel. Elevó un poco la mirada observando el reloj que se lograba ver tras la cabeza del kitsune-"_eh… ¿las once y cuarto?"_-pestañeó asimilando-"¡¡las once y cuarto!!"-se sentó al instante, despertando de paso a Naruto, que simplemente cayó de la cama.

-"eh?…eh?…eh?…"-pestañeó seguidas veces intentando despertar. Su cabeza mirando el techo, una pierna sobre la cama enredada en la sábana y sus brazos abiertos de par en par sobre el piso de la habitación.

-"ah!… gomenasai Naruto-kun"-se asomó para ver el rostro del rubio. Tenía su mano sobre los labios, en gesto de vergüenza por lo hecho. El rubio miró a la chica, haciendo que esta se sonrojara al ver esos zafiros sobre sus aperlados ojos.

-"daijoubu Hinata-chan"-se sienta a lo indio en el suelo, mirando a la chica desde aquella posición-"demo… ¿qué sucede que despertaste de esa manera?"-se tapa la boca, atrapando un bostezo.

-"etto… es que… bueno yo…"-empezó a tartamudear-"…es que…son…son las once un cuarto de la mañana…y yo…etto…"-se escondió bajo las sábanas en una adorable actitud-"gomenasai……"-dijo bajo las tapas-"…debería haber ido con Kurenai-sensei… hace como tres horas…"-sintió algo meterse por debajo. Era él. Naruto se había metido bajo las sábanas para apreciar el rostro de la Hyuuga.

-"¿tenías entrenamiento?"-se recostó mirando el rostro de Hinata.

-"emh…uh…hai"-asintió levemente.

-"es mi culpa ¿verdad?"-desvió la mirada a la sábana bajo ellos.

-"eh?…no…eso no es…"-tragó saliva-"eso no es cierto"-le tomó una mano-"…yo… yo quise quedarme contigo…es…es responsabilidad mía… Naruto…no-no tienes la culpa de nada"-ambos sonrieron.

-"a decir verdad…… ¬¬ yo también tenía entrenamiento… pero ya no fui"-se rascó la mejilla en modo vergüenza.

En cosa de segundos salieron bajo de las sábanas y se sentaron a la orilla de la cama.

-"yo…"-Naruto llamó la atención de la chica-"…lo que dije anoche…"-ocultó sus ojos bajo su flequillo color oro-"…yo…"-la chica puso semblante preocupado. Temía que se arrepintiera de aquellas palabras-"…lo que te dije…es cierto… eh?!"-la chica abrazó al rubio por la espalda, pasando sus suaves manos por su pecho-"¿Hi-Hinata?"-la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-"Naruto-kun…yo…yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti…y siempre lo estaré, pase lo que pase…"-hace más estrecho el abrazo-"…quiero estar para ti…y quiero que estés para mí… Na-Naruto-kun"-sintió las cálidas y grandes manos de Naruto tomar las suyas por el frente.

-"arigatou"-

Toc, toc. (N/a: U eso… ustedes saben, cuando alguien toca a la puerta… UU lo sé… ¬¬ efectos de sonido baratos)

-"eh?… ¿Quién será?"-cuestionó Naruto al aire, como si la persona tras la puerta de calle pudiese haberlo escuchado.

-"…mh…Naruto-kun"-

-"no te preocupes…"-se pone de pie-"regreso enseguida"-le sonríe desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación. La chica le responde con otra sonrisa.

El rubio caminó pasota hasta la puerta de entrada.

-"¿quién es?"-abre la puerta mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-"¿a esta hora te levantas?"-se burló el chico enfrente del rubio.

-"¿Kiba?… 00 ¿Qué haces aquí?"-se sorprendió.

-"Kurenai-sensei me mandó a buscar a Hinata…"-miró a Akamaru a su lado-"y su olor me trajo hasta aquí…"-lo miró desafiante-"¿dónde está?"-

-"mh…"

-"¿quién es Naruto-kun?"-se asomó Hinata por el otro lado de la puerta, con uno de los pijamas de Naruto puesto.

-"O.O ¿Hi-Hi-Hinata?"-Kiba estaba en colapso-"¿pa-pasaste la noche aquí?"

-"eh… bueno yo… Kiba… ¡te lo puedo explicar!… ¡no ha pasado nada de lo que piensas!"-intentaba reparar el error, sin embargo más la embarraba.

-"¿Qué no es lo que pienso?…"-quedó estático-"O.O ¿qué se supone que debería pensar?"-miró a Naruto buscando respuesta de su parte.

-"Kiba…yo…"-la chica se junta de hombros-"…lamento no haber avisado…de verdad… gomene…"-el rubio se acerca y le pasa una mano por la cintura para atraerla a su pecho.

-"no te disculpes… fue culpa mía desde el comienzo"

-"0.0 etto… ¿qué demonios sucede aquí?"-Kiba miraba a la pareja completamente confundido.

-"más tarde le pediré disculpas a Kurenai-sensei por haberte retenido… ¿te parece?"-le toma el rostro a la ojiblanca y esta asiente levemente sonrojada.

-"Kiba…watashi…"-camina hasta el marco de la puerta-"agradezco que te preocupes por mí… demo……daijoubu"-le sonríe, sacándole un leve rubor a las mejillas del Inuzuka.

-"mh… está bien… pero más tarde hablaremos los dos"-mira a Akamaru-"vamos… debemos dar el reporte a Kurenai-sensei"

-"Guau…guau"-asiente su perro.

Kiba se marcha en compañía de su fiel amigo en lo que Naruto cierra la puerta de su casa y observa a la Hyuuga con ternura.

-"¿qué te apetece para desayunar?"-camina hacia la cocina.

-"eh?… no…no es necesario…"-lo tomó del antebrazo para detenerlo.

-"pero… no hemos comido nada"-le sonó el estómago-"O//o… //U y yo ya tengo hambre"-la chica soltó una dulce risita.

-"bueno……entonces…… lavaré mi ropa… ¿está bien?"

-" ok dattebayo… ¡¡te prepararé el mejor desayuno del universo dattebayo!!"-sonrió y se adentró a la cocina.

-" de acuerdo"-sonrió y partió al cuarto de lavado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un palacio de cristal, cuatros hermosos ángeles permanecían sentados alrededor de una mesa de plata, pero un asiento vacío rompía con la continuidad de los asientos.

-"¿ya lo habéis encontrado?"-cuestionaba un ángel de alas color barquillo, piel nívea, cabellos castaño claro y unos espectaculares ojos azules.

-"así es… hermano Mime… Artífice encontró a nuestro hermano perdido"-habló Sorren sosteniéndole la mirada a su hermano menor.

-"¿cuándo lo traerán de regreso?… hablé con Artífice hace poco…pero no está del todo segura"-otro ángel de alas color esmeralda, cabellos castaño trigo, casi rubios y ojos miel hablaba con seguridad ante la presencia de sus hermanos.

-"calma Hermus… prometo que traeré a Arthis lo antes posible…"-la castaña tenía un semblante triste-"pero…si él no desea volver, no lo forzaré"

-"¡¿Qué?!"-Hermus golpea la mesa de plata por la sorpresa-"¡no puedes permitir eso!… ¡no está bien que permanezca más tiempo en la tierra!… se nos está prohibido a menos que sea en la Luna Llena"-aprieta sus puños por la impotencia.

-"lo sé…"-la chica bajó la cabeza-"pero… si él quiere quedarse… ¿quién soy yo para impedírselo?"

-"¡¡su hermana mayor!!"-le reclamó Hermus.

-"cálmate Hermus"-Sorren alzó la voz buscando que sus hermanos le escucharan con atención-"…él tendrá que regresar……no nos está permitido que los ángeles se mezclen con la raza humana… fue la ley de Rhaziel… y debemos obedecer…"-frunce el ceño-"… aunque sea una ley estúpida…"-cierra sus ojos denotando molestia-"…tenemos que obedecerla o moriremos en el acto…"

-"¡¿Qué?!"-Artífice se sorprendió notablemente por aquellas palabras-"pero…eso… ¿cómo?… ¿Cómo es posible?"

-"tú no eres hija de Rhaziel… sin embargo tu pureza fue la que te permitió diferir de los hijos de Lucifer…"-hablaba Mime-"…así que no te riges por las leyes de Rhaziel…… supongo que eso es una ventaja dentro de todo…"-esboza una sonrisa vacía-"…nosotros no podemos dejar el reino de cristal y bajar a la tierra… a menos que sea en las noches de luna llena…"

-"…allí la puerta se abre para todos por igual"-continuó Hermus-"…pero tú puedes bajar cuando se te plazca…"

-"pero… que… ¿qué sucede con Arthis?"-cuestionó la chica con mucha curiosidad.

-"él es el hijo legítimo de Yondaime y Kirlia… aunque suene feo… él es un híbrido"-dijo Sorren con los brazos cruzados, mirando las piscinas castañas de la chica.

-"¿un…un…un híbrido?"-estaba absorta ante aquella declaración.

-"es verdad… Arthis es el hijo de un humano y un ser celestial…"-Hermus cruzó sus brazos para recordar lo ocurrido hace ya 15 años-"Kirlia bajó a la tierra en una de esas noches de luna llena……"-tomó aire-"…por casualidad, se encontró con aquel joven de aquella aldea oculta en las Hojas, llamado Yondaime……se enamoraron"-suspiró con pena.

-"¿qué sucedió?"-la chica deseaba saber más acerca de su hermano.

-"…empezaron a frecuentarse todas las noches de luna llena…hasta que Kirlia quedó en cinta de aquel joven…"-Mime se cubrió el rostro-"…Rhaziel se enteró de aquello y luego que Kirlia diera a luz… envió al niño a la tierra para que su padre lo criara, pero luego de lo ocurrido con ese zorro…"-tragó saliva-"…Yondaime murió…"-Artífice se tapó la boca por la sorpresa-"este hombre encerró el demonio dentro del cuerpo de nuestro hermano para salvar la vida de todos…"

-"pero eso…"

-"Artífice…"-le llamó Sorren-"…nosotros tenemos la capacidad de cambiar la oscuridad por luz…ese demonio zorro fue purificado al entrar al cuerpo de nuestro pequeño hermano…"

-"el problema es que esos humanos creen que él es el demonio……por esta razón…"

-"hemos esperado por un cambio en esas mentes"-prosiguió Mime-"sin embargo nada ha cambiado……"

-"…por ende queremos que nuestro hermano sea uno de nosotros en totalidad… si los malagradecidos humanos no lo aceptan…nosotros lo haremos…"-Sorren se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Artífice.

-"pero… ¿nadie sabe que él es el Ángel de Plata?"-la chica esperó por una afirmación que jamás llegó.

-"no…"-negó Sorren-"Yondaime no alcanzó a contar el secreto a nadie… murió con la verdad…sólo creen que todo lo relacionado con el Ángel de Plata, o sea, Arthis…no es más que una leyenda urbana… todo porque algunos niños vieron por casualidad cuando Arthis lloraba sobre sus plumas plateadas…"-tomó las manos de Artífice-"eres la única que no tiene restricciones……por favor… trae de regreso a nuestro hermano para que deje de sufrir"-le acarició su mejilla.

-"está bien"-asintió con seguridad-"si mi hermano ha sufrido tanto… lo traeré a como de lugar…haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que regrese con los suyos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde, cuando Naruto acababa de ir a dejar a Hinata a su casa.

La luz semi rojiza del sol comenzaba a avisar que pronto comenzaría el atardecer y con ello la finalización de otro día.

-"uf…"-suspiró agotado mientras colocaba sus manos tras la nuca-"otro día que pasa…"-sonríe zorrunamente-"pero de ahora en adelante serán diferentes…"-se toca los labios-"…tengo alguien especial por quien seguir viviendo"

-"¡Naruto!"-una voz llegó a los oídos del rubio.

-"eh?…"-volteó lentamente-"¿qué quieres Kiba?"-bajó sus brazos de su nuca y los dejó a sus costados.

-"quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de esta mañana…"-no mostraba titubeo alguno.

-"¿sobre qué?"-preguntó en tono inocente.

-"en lo que respecta a Hinata…"-frunció el ceño-"¿podemos hablarlo en un lugar más tranquilo?"

-"eh?…"-asiente sin entender en realidad la motivación del acto.

Caminan cerca de 10 minutos en silencio, hasta llegar al parque central de la aldea. Se sientan en una banca.

-"¿qué quieres preguntar Kiba?…tengo que llegar a casa… aún no he cenado y tengo hambre"-se cruza de brazos.

-"… ¿qué hay entre Hinata y tú?"-fue lo más directo posible.

-"eh?!…"-se sorprendió-"eso no es de tu incumbencia… lo que haya entre Hinata y yo… es asunto nuestro"-intentó desviar la pregunta. No sabía como expresarse en amor, así que simplemente prefirió no contestar.

-"¡claro que es asunto mío!"-eso sobresaltó al rubio-"Hinata ha sido mi compañera de equipo desde la academia… ha sido la persona más importante par mí…"-volteó la mirada-"…es obvio que quiera saber que sucede…"

-"mh…"-le observa el perfil-"pues… ella y yo estamos saliendo"

-"¿qué?"-no lo creía. Hinata salía con ese demonio-"pero…"-lo miró casi en cámara lenta.

-"…ella…"-miró el cielo, sintiendo la brisa de la tarde mover sus cabellos-"…me dijo que me amaba…desde siempre…"

-"claro…eres un completo idiota…"-eso molestó al Uzumaki-"ella siempre ha estado tras de ti y nunca te diste cuenta……pero……"-se puso de pie. Naruto lo imitó-"prométeme que la cuidarás…"

-"eh?"

Kiba tomó a Naruto por el cuello de la chamarra-"¡más vale que no le hagas daño… o te las verás conmigo!… ¡¿te quedó claro?!"-soltó al rubio.

-"pues claro que sí dattebayo…"-se arregla la chamarra-"¿qué te has creído?… yo quiero demasiado a Hinata… jamás dejaría que algo malo le sucediese…"

-"entonces…"-se hizo un denso silencio-"¿le dirás sobre el demonio que yace dentro de ti?"-Naruto quedó en blanco.

Hinata amaba a Naruto como nadie en el mundo, pero… ¿Sería capaz de amar al contenedor de un demonio¿Sería capaz de aceptarlo tal cual es?

-"piénsalo… no quiero que Hinata sufra"-se fue dejando a un Naruto en estado casi de shock.

El rubio se dejó caer sentado sobre la banca, pensando las últimas palabras de Kiba. Ella lo amaba y él se estaba enamorando más y más al estar cerca de ella, sin embargo… ¿Eso sería suficiente para quedarse a su lado?

Se quedó meditando hasta llegada la noche.

Las luces del alumbrado público se encendieron, avisándole que debía regresar a casa y preparar la cena de esa noche. Se levantó y empezó a caminar muy lentamente, como si no existiera nada que le apresurara. Paso a paso, calle y calle. Llegó a su pequeño apartamento. Lo primero que hizo luego de entrar, fue tirarse sobre el sofá de la sala.

-"¿estará bien si me quedo a su lado sin decirle nada?…pero…"-frunce el ceño-"eso sería no confiar…y es peor que estar sin amar a alguien…"-bosteza y empieza a hablar casi en susurro-"…pero…yo…Hinata…yo te amo…"-sus ojos se entrecerraron-"…gracias por quererme…mi princesa…"-sus ojos se cierran por el cansancio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…_el mundo de blanco utópico nuevamente._

_El rubio empezó a correr con más fuerza que en sueños anteriores. Corría y corría, se oían sus leves jadeos de cansancio hacer eco en aquel lugar._

_-"¿dónde estás?"-susurró abatido._

_Se detuvo y apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas respiró con fuerza por el cansancio obtenido por la carrera._

_-"Arthis"-la voz se escuchó desde el fondo del lugar-"Arthis……hermano"_

_Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Naruto empezó nueva carrera hacia aquella voz tan tierna que lo llamaba _

_Siguió corriendo casi por una eternidad. Se detuvo alterado por completo._

_-"¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!!"-gritó con desesperación._

_Una fuerte luz blanca le cegó por unos instantes. Plumas blancas caían como lluvia sobre su cabeza._

_Sus ojos se acostumbraron al destello. Miró al frente._

_-"eh?… esto…no puede ser"-quedó helado._

_Una chica de su mismo tamaño, cabellos castaños oscuros y ondulados, ojos cafés, piel blanca y tersa, vestida con solo unos trozos de tela blanca que tapaban sus partes nobles, flameando con sutileza y un par de alas blancas, pero no un blanco cualquiera, un blanco realmente brillante, completamente celestial y puro._

_-"tú……tú……"-el chico no sabía que decir._

_-"yo…"-bajó la cabeza con algo de timidez-"yo soy Artífice"_

Continuará…..

AGRADESCO A TODOS CON SUS RR... PROMETO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO RESPONDERLOS TODOS... PERO AHORA ESTOY EN CONTRA DEL TIME... U GOMEN...

GRACIAS A TODOS POR PASARSE A LEER Y DARME ÁNIMOS CON ESTO..

BESOS Y GRACIAS A TODOS


	3. Alas de plata

**Sumary: **Naruto es el descendiente directo de la rama de los Ángeles. Sus deseos de compañía lo llevarán a reunirse con sus hermanos dejando atrás a la persona que siempre lo amó. NaruxHina. -

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen…son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama… ¬¬ demonios…me tiene amenazada…

**Título:** _**"Yoru no mukou"**__ ("Al otro lado de la noche")_

"**Yoru no mukou"**

Capítulo 3: _**Alas de Plata.**_

_Siguió corriendo casi por una eternidad. Se detuvo alterado por completo._

_-"¡¡ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!!"-gritó con desesperación._

_Una fuerte luz blanca le cegó por unos instantes. Plumas blancas caían como lluvia sobre su cabeza._

_Sus ojos se acostumbraron al destello. Miró al frente._

_-"eh?… esto…no puede ser"-quedó helado._

_Una chica de su mismo tamaño, cabellos castaños oscuros y ondulados, ojos cafés, piel blanca y tersa, vestida con solo unos trozos de tela blanca que tapaban sus partes nobles, flameando con sutileza y un par de alas blancas, pero no un blanco cualquiera, un blanco realmente brillante, completamente celestial y puro._

_-"tú……tú……"-el chico no sabía que decir._

_-"yo…"-bajó la cabeza con algo de timidez-"yo soy Artífice"_

_Tras esas palabras, el tiempo pareció detenerse._

_Naruto estaba helado ante la celestial revelación de esos momentos ¿Creer o no creer lo que veía?_

_-"¿pero tú…?… ¿eres un ángel?"-pregunta tonta tal vez, pero no sabía que pensar en esos momentos._

_-"así es"…-dijo la chica acercándose al rubio._

_-"pero…esto… es de seguro un sueño ¿no?"-retrocedió un paso._

_-"no…no es un sueño"-suspiró y con ternura miró los ojos celestes del rubio-"la única forma que tengo de hablar contigo es a través de tu mente……si llegara a tu casa así de repente, no me creerías y no tendría tanto tiempo como aquí para explicarte"-dijo acariciando la mejilla del niño._

_-"o sea… que todos estos sueños"-tragó saliva-"…en realidad…yo…entonces yo…"-no estaba seguro de su razonamiento._

_-"si ototo… eres Arthis…el Ángel de Plata"-aseguró el pensamiento del rubio._

_-"pero…eso…"-quedó perplejo._

_-"por favor…no te asustes"-sintió algo de temor por parte del kitsune._

_-"yo…yo… ¿soy un ángel?"-cayó sentado sobre el suelo blanco._

_-"si…eres mi hermano menor"-se agachó y acarició la mejilla del menor._

_-"pero…si eso es verdad… ¿por qué no sabía nada al respecto?… ¿por qué todos creen que es una mentira? ¿Por qué?"-miró a la castaña esperando respuestas._

_-"…escucha…"-se sentó al lado del niño-"…tú eres hijo de Kirlia, uno de los seres celestiales y de un hombre de la Tierra que se llama Yondaime…"-_

_-"¡¿Yondaime?!"-abrió sus ojos a más no poder._

_-"eh?…si… ¿por qué tanto la sorpresa?"-_

_-"soy…soy…soy hijo del cuarto Hokage"-no cabía en su sorpresa-"…el…el cuarto Yondaime"_

_-"si……él fue el que selló a Kyuubi en tu cuerpo"-le acarició la barriga en gesto de cariño-"…lo hizo para salvar tu aldea"-_

_-"pero…por culpa de ese zorro…mi vida"-frunce el ceño al recordar su infancia, llena de oscuridad y lágrimas._

_-"…hermano……nuestro hermanos mayores quieren que regreses con nosotros"-le toma la mano._

_-"eh?…pero…eso…yo…"-mira las alas de la chica-"…yo no tengo alas…soy más un humano que un ángel"-_

_-"no es así"-negó sutilmente con su cabeza-"…tu sangre de ser celestial fue suprimida por Rhaziel, yo puedo activarla nuevamente…si lo deseas"-le sonrió con mucho amor en sus ojos._

_-"¿pu-puedes hacer eso?"-pestañeó sorprendido._

_-"si…pero si la activo……tardará algún tiempo en presentar síntomas, ya que lleva 15 años sellada"-_

_-"umh"-asiente débilmente._

_-"está bien"-_

_La chica tomó el rostro del rubio y lentamente, a la par que su cuerpo se iluminaba, besó profundamente al chico. Sus labios eran castos y puros, jamás han sido profanados cambiando su esencia, esa es la verdadera pureza._

_El rostro de Naruto se sonrojó al ver que esa chica lo besaba así sin más, además luego de decirle que era su hermana mayor, esto era de verdad incomprensible._

_Artífice se separó y abrió sus ojos mostrando una sonrisa brillante y unos ojos castaños casi traslúcidos._

_-"ahora serás como nosotros"-_

_-"eh?… pero… ¿por qué no vinieron los otros?"-_

_-"ellos…"-bajó la mirada con tristeza al suelo-"…ellos son ángeles de raza pura, hijos de Rhaziel, deben de regirse a las normas impuestas y no pueden bajar a menos que sea en Luna Llena"-_

_-"¿y tú?… ¿qué hay de ti?"-se le acercó al rostro con inocencia y preocupación._

_-"yo…yo no soy hija de Rhaziel…"-desvió la mirada-"…soy hija de Lucifer…si quieres saber la diferencia……soy un hijo errado del Dios de los demonios"-los ojos de Naruto se abrieron por la sorpresa-"…Sorren y mis demás hermanos me aceptaron… purificaron mi sangre y me dejaron quedarme a vivir con ellos en el palacio de cristal"-se recostó en el pecho de Naruto-"…ellos dijeron que Lucifer no me quería porque mi alma era blanca y pura…completamente opuesta a los demonios que él deseaba tener como hijos…"-el rubio le abrazó por inercia y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos y de paso acariciar esas plumas blancas y puras, tan suaves que parecía que se deshacían en sus manos-"…el color de las plumas demuestra el alma del portador y la personalidad……Sorren se sorprendió de que a pesar de ser hija de un demonio mi alma fuera tan casta"-se sonrojó suavemente-"me sentí feliz…"_

_-"entonces……… ¿no eres un ángel en su totalidad?"_

_-"la verdad no…soy igual que tú ototo…soy un híbrido…"-se levantó del pecho del rubio-"…soy mitad ángel y demonio y tú eres mitad ángel y humano…por eso estamos fuera de las reglas de Rhaziel"-juntó sus manos sobre sus pechos-"…por eso quiero ayudar a mis amados hermanos…"-_

_-"¿ayudar?"-enarcó una ceja._

_-"si podemos matar a Rhaziel……todos los ángeles quedarán libres de bajar a la Tierra y amar a quien quieran…tal como lo hizo Kirlia, tu madre"-_

_-"mi madre"-repitió en un susurro._

_-"…estoy consciente que si mato al padre de los ángeles…dejaré de ser uno de ellos…pero salvar a mis hermanos es más importante para mí que mi vida"-_

_-"vaya…"-acarició los cabellos de la chica-"ayudaremos a nuestros hermanos"_

_-"gracias"-lo abrazó de nuevo._

_-"pero… ¿cuándo podré verte otra vez?"_

_-"cuando estés listo para venir conmigo…vendré personalmente a buscarte a la Tierra"-le sonríe-"mi amado hermano"-le besa la frente antes de desaparecer._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Artífice"-susurra entre sueños.

Algunos días habían pasado y la relación de Naruto y Hinata cada día se fortalecía más.

Hiashi aún no sabía nada al respecto, Hinata había mencionado esto a Naruto, y pactaron que más tarde se lo dirían ambos.

Kiba seguía presionando a Naruto para que le dijera la verdad sobre el Kyuubi a Hinata, aunque realmente quería que esa relación se acabara.

Kakashi apoyaba a Naruto y aunque este no se diera cuenta, él notaba algo extraño en las actitudes del rubio para con todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otro día, otro amanecer, otra misión ninja por hacer. (N/a: xD me salió verso sin mayor esfuerzo)

Naruto caminaba en dirección al puente de reunión del equipo siete. Como ahora siempre hacía, llegaba temprano y se quedaba contemplando el cielo, intentando descubrir algo en las nubes.

Las palabras de Artífice estaban grabadas en su mente y cada noche, en sueños se quedaban platicando sobre como eran las cosas tanto arriba como en la Tierra.

-"Naruto"-Sakura acababa de llegar-"¿otra vez temprano?… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te caes de la cama todas las mañanas?"-le sonrió.

-"ohaiou Sakura-chan…"-le sonrió con una ternura jamás vista-"la verdad es que se puede decir que alguien me despierta temprano…"-voltea la mirada a las nubes-"…para que la vea entre el cielo y las nubes"

-"wow…estás poético ¿no?"-se le acerca y se apoya a su lado-"el amor te pegó fuerte ¿no?… Hinata se ve cada día más feliz"-mira el perfil del rubio, que por un instante le pareció hermoso-"y al parecer tú también…"-baja la cabeza-"ojala las cosas con Sasuke-kun fueran así"

-"no te preocupes…debe haber alguien que creas que eres su todo"-le miró a los ojos, provocando un sonrojo en Sakura, que jamás pensó tener al mirar a Naruto.

-"_no sé que ocurre…pero……cada día Naruto se ve más atractivo, dulce…y……y……lleno de amor por dar……creo que…envidio a Hinata-chan"_-

Desde un extremo del puente se acerca Sasuke, quien levantó la mano para saludar.

-"oh…¡¡Sasuke-kun!!"-se le acercó Sakura.

-"uhm…"-pasó de ella para saludar a su compañero de equipo-"hola Naruto…"

-"ohaiou Sasuke"-le sonrió con ternura.

-"¿qué te pasa dobe?…estás como un ángel"-le miró con algo de burla.

-"¿ángel?"-se sobresaltó, recordando al instante a Artífice-"pues…Sasuke yo tengo que hablar…"

-"Yo"-saluda Kakashi, interrumpiendo la conversación de Sasuke y Naruto.

-"¬¬ hasta que llega Kakashi-sensei"-dice Sakura cruzada de brazos.

- "U etto…es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida"-se rasca la cabeza con una gotita resbalándose por su nuca.

-"si claro… ¿qué misión tenemos hoy?"-pregunta Sakura.

-"pues…"

Algo le ocurrió a Naruto, su pecho y espalda comenzaron a dolor.

-"kuso"-maldijo al aire.

-"eh?… ¿qué te pasa dobe?"-Sasuke se acercaba al rubio para saber que le pasaba.

-"no…mi…espalda…"-dijo entre el dolor.

-"¿Qué te pasa Naruto?"-se acercó muy preocupado el sensei.

-"es su espalda"-dice Sasuke preocupado.

-"hay que llevarlo con Tsunade-sama"-dijo la pelirrosa muy preocupada.

-"matte…"-dijo el rubio aguantando impresionantemente el dolor.

"_si…pero si la activo……tardará algún tiempo en presentar síntomas, ya que lleva 15 años sellada"_

-"no…yo…_esto debe de ser lo que me dijo mi onee-san_"-se pone de pie a duras penas-"yo…¡¡gomenasai!!"-desaparece en una nube de humo.

-"¡¡Naruto!!"-gritó Sakura al ver que su amigo no tenía intensión de ver a Tsunade.

-"ese muchacho"-Kakashi se rascó la cabeza-"Sasuke…ve a ver que le pasó"

-"si"-desaparece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El rubio corría cuanto podía para llegar a salvo a su departamento.

"onegai…vamos…debo llegar"-entró por la ventana. No tenía tiempo de entrar como correspondía.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la polera dejando a la vista que en su espalda comenzaban a aflorar unas plumas de color plata.

-"AHH!!!!"-gritó estrepitosamente cuando una de las alas se movió bruscamente por salir.

La puerta de su casa de abrió.

-"¡¡Naruto!!"-gritó el moreno.

-"no… Sasuke"-corrió y se metió al baño, no alcanzó a colocar el pestillo, el dolor era demasiado.

-"¿Naruto?"-entró calmadamente, buscándolo.

Con calma entró a la pieza del rubio.

-"¿dónde estás?…eh?"-bajó la mirada al suelo y lo que encontró fueron una gran cantidad de plumas plateadas que señalaban al baño-"¿Naruto?"-caminó hasta la puerta del baño.

-"¡¡no entres!!"-le grito desde dentro-"AHH!!!!!… ¡¡por favor no lo hagas!!"-el grito de dolor era demasiado.

-"¡¿Qué te pasa?!"-tomó el pomo de la puerta.

-"¡¡QUE NO ENTRES!!"-

Demasiado tarde, Sasuke había abierto la puerta la imagen que veía lo dejó completamente perplejo.

-"¿por qué?"-dijo el rubio agotado-"¿por qué no te quedaste afuera?… ¿por qué no me escuchaste?"-un sollozo ahogado se le escapó de la garganta.

-"Naruto…"-no daba crédito a lo que veía-"tu…tu espalda…"-no reaccionaba correctamente.

-"si…Sasuke…AHHH!!!!"-dio un enorme grito de dolor cuando la segunda ala color plata salió de su espalda, creando una leve corriente de aire que elevó las plumas que se habían caído la suelo.

El rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras que sus manos se apoyaban en el borde en lo que una gran cantidad de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos azules. El dolor había pasado, pero el que Sasuke le descubriera su secreto le dolía, mezclando ese dolor con el de expulsar las alas.

-"Naruto"-se le acercó. Hincó y puso una mano en el hombro del rubio.

-"Sasuke…yo…"-llevó su mano izquierda a su rostro, ocultando un poco las lágrimas que botaba.

-"quiero que me expliques todo…ahora"-lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

-"hai…"-asintió levemente saliendo del baño con Sasuke detrás de él-"cierra las cortinas por favor"

-"eh?…claro"-en cosa de segundos cerró todas las cortinas de la casa, dejando todo a media luz.

-"Sasuke…no quería que me vieras así…"-se sentó a la orilla de su cama, provocando que las plumas del final de sus alas se doblaran.

-"son… ¿esas alas son reales?"-acercó su mano para tocarlas.

-"si…lo son"-el moreno detuvo su tacto para asimilar lo que había escuchado.

-"pero…entonces…"-se mantenía de pie en frente del rubio.

-"¿recuerdas cuando te comenté acerca de mis sueños?"-

-"si, fue la primera vez que me hablaste del Ángel de Plata"-se sentó al lado de Naruto.

-"pues…la voz que escuchaba era la de una chica…para ser más preciso de Artífice, el ángel de la Pureza, mi hermana mayor"-

-"¿qué?"-

-"…si Sasuke…yo soy Arthis…El Ángel de Plata"-miró al moreno a los ojos.

Continuará……

Aquí terminé al fin el capitulo, espero les haya gustado y todo eso…la verdad me costó un poco hacerlo, no sabía que escribir, pero luego llegó mi bendita amiga "inspiración", que ojala se quede a rentar una habitación en mi cabeza y me ayude a seguir escribiendo.

Me gustaría que me dieran algunas ideas, para tener más que escribir y lo otro, si tienen dudas sobre la historia no duden en preguntarme les responderé encantada.

Eso…y besos y gracias a todos por pasarse a leer aquí. Espero y me dejen RR.

Abajo las respuestas.


End file.
